The present invention relates in general to mineral winning machines or coal ploughs and, more particularly, to arrangements for adjusting the position of floor cutters thereof.
In order to adjust the position of cutters of a plough it is known to mount the cutters on a pivotable carrier and to engage the carrier with an eccentric stop or cam rotatable with the aid of a shaft accessible from the goaf side of the plough. German patent specification No. 1239258 describes an arrangement of this type. It is also known to mount the floor cutters of a plough on rocker levers of arcuate shape which are guided by appropriately shaped guideways. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,752 describes an arrangement of this type. In this known construction the levers or carriers are locked in set positions by means of cotter pins inserted into aligned bores in the levers and the plough body. The present invention is concerned with an adjustment arrangement of the type generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,752 and seeks to provide an improved construction.